


A fusion scene idea I couldn't refuse.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"They shot Miles on Jackson's Whole. He's dead."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fusion scene idea I couldn't refuse.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



> For melannen, who [made the crime family comparison](http://melannen.dreamwidth.org/326021.html)!

"My wife is crying upstairs," Aral says. Simon looks up at him, steadying himself. "I hear groundcars coming to the house. Spymaster of mine, I think it's time you told your Prime Minister what everyone seems to know."

"I didn't tell Cordelia anything," Simon says. That must have been Elena, sneaking a word through the lines somehow. He should have expected that. Stupid of him not to. Careless of him to have missed it. "I was just about to come up and wake you so that I could tell you."

"But you needed a drink first," Aral notices. "And now you've had your drink."

Simon takes a deep breath. "They shot Miles on Jackson's Whole. He's dead."

Aral doesn't flinch. He had been preparing for the worst. Now he's receiving it. "I want inquiries made," he orders. "I want vengeance. I want you to arrange a meeting with every spy we have on the Barons. This war starts now. Call Mark. We're going to need him now."


End file.
